


Without permission

by Auntie_E



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Hardcore, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_E/pseuds/Auntie_E
Summary: Harry likes to make sure Draco is good and obedient. Utter porn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a thing the other night.. its short and steamy and porn. Enjoy~  
> Ps. Not betaed

Harry smirked. Draco was fidgeting on his seat. Bet he was feeling a little uncomfortable but what can you do. 

It had all started last summer when they had met on a certain club by pure coincidence and found out they interest matched almost to the tee.

Harry liked to make sure his lover was good and knew their place. And Draco liked to be a bit uncomfortable, on a show and please, who'd have known.

The last class of the day was almost out so Harry pulled the spell hed cast during lunch and Draco flinched and let out a tiny wimper. How pretty. Harry played with the spell some more and got to hear a lot of little sounds even a littlest moan.

When the class was dismissed Draco took one look at him and all but ran out of the room. Harry collected his stuff with a smirk and leisurely walked out of the class to the next floor and three times in front of the hidden door.

The door appeared and Harry walked in. What waited him inside was just lovely.  
Draco was sitting on the floor hands behind his back, eyes to the floor and panting.  
'Aren't you a good boy.' Harry said with a grin. 'waiting for me so neat and pretty. Were you good today? Is it still in?'  
Draco nodded.  
'I asked is it still in' Harry repeated with little more push on his voice.  
Draco twitched and then turned and pult his ass cheeks apart.  
'Yes sir'  
And there it was. Red blug seated right in his ass. What a sight.  
'Good boy. Do you want me to fuck you?'  
Draco wimpered. 'Yes sir'  
Harry walked to him, knelt and caressed his soft cheeks with his calloused hands.  
'I bet it was nice having such a big nice toy inside you for hours and even me giving you a little push now and then to make it rub against your favorite spot, hm?'  
Draco nodded face against the floor 'yes sir'.  
Harry took hold on the toy and slightly rotated it and had a very nice moan out of Draco.  
'I could make you come from this, huh? Just moving this a little and you'd be screaming and withering and coming all over the floor without me even touching your cock. Would you like to come like that?'  
Draco moaned but shook his head.  
'Really, no? Then what do you want?'  
Draco panted 'Your cock sir'.  
Harry grinned and kissed his cheek 'good boy'  
Then he stood to his knees and opened his trousers, he'd been hard since lunch too. He pulled the toy and eased it out of the other man with care. When the toy was out he slicked his cock with quick wandless spell and sank in to the tight heat of Draco's ass. The other moaned and shook from the pleasure. Harry started to fuck him nice and hard, slapping his balls to Draco's ass with every thrust. It took about three minutes for Draco to be on the edge.  
'You want to come, pet?' Harry whispered to his ear. Draco nodded frantically.  
'Ye-Aaaah yes sir-r'  
Harry petted his hair. 'You may come.'  
And Draco did with a scream and shuddering lasted like five minute. Harry fucked him through it, pulling out only after Draco released a tiny wimper.  
He pulled the blonde up by his hair and turned his face towards his own cock.  
'Suck on it'  
And Draco took him in that pretty pink mouth of his.  
'You look so good on my cock, don't you? Did you like that, having a nice big plug in your creedy little hole the whole day?'  
Draco hummed on his cock and nodded a little.  
'Aren't you good. I have been thinking of the Christmas holiday and I think you should go to the manor for couple of days to see your parents. I was thinking of putting a cage on that pretty little lusty cock of yours to keep it from getting exited and coming without permission. Then you could come to Grimmauld place for the new year and I could fuck you on every surface we can find on that house. Would you like that?'  
Draco nodded again and moaned around Harry's cock. Harry pressed his shoe against the stirring cock between Dracos legs.  
'You ready for seconds? I'll cum on your mouth and then I will fuck you with my tongue until you come, is that clear?'  
Draco just shuddered and nodded.  
'You are just so good to me, aren't you baby? I love you so much'  
Draco moaned and came without permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, hope you got off <3


	2. Bad behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week and Draco is on the edge of going mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I just started writing and ended up with this. I have still some ideas so maybe more to come?

It felt awful. And at the same time it was good ache and the most frustratingly trilling thing he'd ever done. 

Draco had worn that thing for a week and two days now. And he'd been having tea with his mother and listened his father complain about prizes of the premium cauldrons at dinner. All time wearing this, slept with it, eaten with it, bathed with it. He had flied with Teddy, his sort of a little cousin. The toddler in his lap as they fly circles on his broom over the garden. With his parents, aunt Andromeda and Potter watching.   
That was two days ago. Potter had taken him to have a stroll through the garden after the flying session and fucked his mouth in the middle of his mother's lovely rose garden. He would always think of Potters cock when he smelled roses after that. Since then he had to also wear the other thing and it made it all almost too much. It also made it all brilliant. 

Now it was day before new year and he was at Potter's door step. He was finally here. He loved his parents but he had missed Potter more than he ever thought he would. And now he'd be here for whole three and half days before going back to finish his school.   
Draco took a deep breath and knocked the door.   
It took couple of minutes for Potter to open. And when he did he flung the door open with huge grin, messy mob of a hair, no shirt and the hottest pair of leather trousers Draco had seen. Granted Potter would look good in any leather gear, but those were sure to make his ass look awesome. Draco swallowed a whimper. He was so screwed.   
'I was wondering whether you'd knock at all or just ponder your life choices for the next hour. Come in.'  
It wasn't a suggestion but an order. Draco walked in and at the moment he was inside he found himself pinned to the now closed door. The whimper he had previously gulped down now got out louder and more gut felt than before.   
Potter smirked and pinned him more firmly to the door. Worn wood solid and unyielding on his pack.   
'You are on the very edge, aren't you? You have had your pretty little cock on edge to come for a week, has is it really been that long, now?'  
Potter slide his hand down Draco's chest to his cock. And tapped the cage. Draco moaned. He was on the edge of coming, he was so ready for anything Potter wanted. Anything.  
'Yes. Please. Do anything, anything to make me come'   
Potters face hardened. And Draco knew he had made a mistake. Thrill was in the middle of running down his spine when Potter had pinned his face to the floor with firm hand grasping his hair. He gasped and then another whimper got our.   
'You.' o-ou, Potter was absolutely furious. 'It has been a mere week and you, you have already forgot everything I thought you, have you? I thought you how to speak to me, yes? And how to act, be obedient and good, and you just do what you please?'   
Draco felt another thrill go down his body. He had not been thinking. He'd just been thinking with his cock.  
'I'm sorry, sir' he whimpered.  
'I see you now realise what you have done. But that doesn't mean you get off the hook. Remove your clothes and come upstairs. First room on the left.'  
And Potter was on his way to the stairs. Draco got out of his clothes in no time. And remembering to be good he folded his clothes on the bench by the door. He could be good and obey. He could do what Pottet told him.   
He hurried to upstairs only stopping once when the thing hit him to the sweet spot inside him. He made it to the door of the room and in and came to a halt.   
Potter was standing there in the middle of the room with his back to Draco. Those leather trousers would be his undoing. He'd die for that ass. And Potter had put on a leather harness. He was hottest thing Draco had ever seen.   
'On your knees and crawl to me.'  
'Yes sir'  
He was on his knees faster than he realised. It was so thrilling yet so familiar. Potter turned to look at him crawl.   
'Good boy. See it's not that hard to behave. You know how to do it already. '  
Draco was at his feet and just above him was Potter's cock in his trousers. It had been ages since he had had it in his mouth. Two whole days.  
He whined.   
'You want my cock to your little disobeying mouth, don't you? You are just so much of a slut for my cock are you, pet?'   
Draco moaned as Potter pressed his face to his own cock through the leather of the trousers. Draco opened his mouth and mouthed the divine thing of a cock.   
'Are you ready to be a good boy for me, hm?'  
Draco nodded.   
'Good.'  
Potter opened his trousers and pushed his cock to Draco's throat. He gagged a little but not overly so, he knew what to do to relax his throat to Potters cock.   
Then he felt a grasp on his cage. He glanced up and saw Potter with his wand doing a wordless spells and unlocking his cock's prison. The cage fell to the wooden floor with clacking noise. Draco moaned as his cock was free and sprung up to hit his stomach. Potter chuckled. Then his foot was on Draco's cock, playing his very sensitive member and at the same time his hips were fucking Draco's mouth.  
'What a good little thing I have here, all pretty and behaving. And having such a nice little cock, all ready and pink for me to play with. Are you close pet?'  
Draco nodded franticly as he still gave head to the man above him.   
'You may come. '  
And Draco did. It was as if a flud had washed over him spinning his head like he was at the mercy of the thrilling waters.   
It took some time before he came to reality again.  
Potter was on his side sitting on the floor hugging him and petting his hair. Draco was shivering like he would be cold, but only thing he felt was pleasure and like he was at home.   
'There you are my love, back to me from your little piece of heaven and in my mercy.'  
He petted Draco's hair some more and held him close until Draco's body calmed down and stopped shivering.  
'Now the fun begins, my little prince.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you liked it, hope you got off <3


End file.
